Why I was in a forest
by Yuffie-the-great-ninja
Summary: This is about Yuffie and why she was in the forest, I also want to tell you some thing, You can choose who she can go out with or have a romance situation on each chapter, but it has to be from my list, and also R and R.
1. The beginning

why I was in a forest  
  
A Yuffie Fic.  
  
Final fantasy is made by Square not me.  
  
This chapter is to my best friend in the world that lost her mom. I love you very much ( as a sister.)  
  
I looked down at my feet trying to think up new ways to find materia. My mom, I don't remember much of her, only that she was very beautiful and smart. That's what my old man said to me. I can't remember a thing about her, the way she looks, the sound of her voice, the way she smelled. I wish I could remember. Right now I am sixteen, It's been six years since she died.  
  
"Hey old man!" I was very tired from all my training in my room. I was able to tell him off finally.  
  
"What do you want, you brat, can't you see that I am sleeping?" The man that is supposed to be my father said all groggy and tired.  
  
"I want to fight you and prove to you I am not weak." I said tugging my smirk a little and laughing at what he might say to me to back out of the fight.   
  
"No, you are still a spoiled little brat that needs to learn to be wise." I knew he would say that, but I will not move away from my birth town just because of him, I will earn that materia and then this place will be back to normal.  
  
" Stupid old man!" I yelled to him as he walked away, but something caught my eye, it looked like a leather book, It said Diary? I took the stole the book from him, just because I am the best ninja in my town. I wonder what my stupid so-called dad has to say about me in his stupid diary. I better go back to my house first though.  
  
"Hmm, now what does my old man have to say about me?" I said flipping through some pages.  
  
"Hey, I bet I should read this page, he won't mind me doing it, hehehehehe" I said laughing and joking to myself.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now my daughter is nine years old.  
  
Yuffie, my wonderful girl, and very smart.  
  
I wish she would meet a nice boy in the forest, That's where I met my past love, the one that I almost married, but father forbidden me to marry, I want her to find a nice young man in a forest, one that is stronger then her and could beat her, you know fighting.   
I had a wonderful afternoon with Yuffie and her father. I taught Yuffie my fighting moves, but her father kept on saying that she will turn into a brat later on in life if we keep on spoiling her.   
  
Well I better go to bed, and my wonderful daughter is sleeping peacefully.  
  
I pause for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. This was all my moms. I must keep it, I will read it every night, but this time I will read it in a forest, just for my mom.  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
"Hah, you stupid holes think you can't defeat the almighty ninja?" I said to them laughing a little, trying to taunt the men standing there.   
  
One was a cat, dog thingy person, that I don't know if I want to marry that ass.  
  
One was old and had a cigaret in his mouth, man was he ever old. I don't know about that old man.  
  
One that had spiky hair and weird color of eyes . . . he looks attractive, I guess I would consider him.   
  
So I decided to talk him into fighting me again, but I will steal his stuff while he is not looking . . . hehehe.  
  
Me:"You spiked headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!"  
  
Spiky haired guy: Not interested.  
  
Me: "You're pretty scared of me, huh!?"   
  
Spiked haired guy: ......Petrified.  
  
Me: "I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!"  
  
Spiked haired guy: Wait a second!  
  
Me: "You want me to go with you?"  
  
Spiked haired guy: ....That's right.  
  
Me:" All right! I'll go with you!"  
  
Spiked haired guy: ....Let's hurry on.   
  
Me: Wait! I haven't even told you my name!   
Me: It's Yuffie, Yuffie Kisaragi!

* * *

Look down

* * *

Author talking: I am making this a story where people chose the romance on each chapter. For the next chapter what do you want Yuffie to have a romance with. 

Here are your choices for the next chapter

CLOUD STRIFE

RED XIII

CID HIGHWIND

If you want this to continue then you will have to review and tell me what to fix. I am a writer in training. ;-)


	2. Boat

Why I was in a forest.   
  
This chapter part is going to be a Cloud and Yuffie romance part. There will be more to choose from later in the chapters.   
  
This part is before they meet Vincent and Cid, but just pretend that Cid is there, later on Vincent will come on the scene, and so will Barret, Aires, Tifa, Red, and Cid . . . Oh yeah and that creepy stuffed animal Cait Sith.

"Hey why don't we go to Wuti?" I asked Cloud and his friends.  
  
"No, we are going to follow Shinra on the boat." What!? Did he just say boat! I hate things that move, that's why I walk on foot. Why does cloud have to be mean.   
  
"No way, uh uh, I will never get on that dumb boat, can't we just walk?!" I yelled at Cloud looking right at him.   
  
7minutes later.  
  
"Oh, no I think I am going to..." I puked some more great things that I felt come out of me.  
  
"Grrr, this burns, I can't breath from that stench." I said holding my stomic where again I threw up.  
  
"This is your fault Cloud Strife!" I yell bawling my fists in the   
  
air.  
  
"Is it?" Please god, don't tell me it's Cloud, please, I don't want to face him right now. Please oh please he did not hear me say that.   
  
"What do you. . ." I was about to tell him what does he want, but I was interupted by my motion sickness. Damn you cloud Strfe.  
  
It was all his idea to do this, first dressing that dog up as a man. Like Red could ever fit in as a man.   
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted some medicine." He said to me, he was always silent and quiet around me, I wonder when he will tell me something.  
  
"Thanks." I said to him and taking it right away.   
  
I sank down to the floor and felt my relief calm down.   
  
"Hey, Cloud?" I said looking on, I can't tell him why I am here, I am here for two reasons really.  
  
"What do you want?" He said and came to sit down next to me. Should I tell him.   
  
"Cloud . . ." I pause a few minutes and before I could say anything, he pulls me in to a hug. I felt myself sitting there, stunned and relaxed, I felt so happy laying on him. He is really warm, and smells nice . . .  
  
CLOUDS VIEW  
  
Great she fell asleep, she reminds me of someone. She is very cute when shes asleep, who ever she goes out with, they are really luck.   
  
"Hey, I bet you never knew that you are something special." I told her, while light breath was on my neck and I took her up to her room.  
  
"Hey Cloud, can I talk to you?" It was Aires, but she has to hold on for a minute, I don't want Yuffie to be alone when she wakes up, so I will sit there till you wake up and tell me whatever you need to tell me.  
  
"Cloud, I really need to talk to you." Aires said getting irritated by the way I did not respond to her.  
  
"Whatever." I said, that was all I said when I don't want to talk.  
  
"What!?" She was really mad, I could tell, but can't she see that I am taking Yuffie to bed.  
  
"OOOh, you make me so mad Cloud Strife!" She yelled, but I guess Yuffie was into much of a deep sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Yuffie . . . " I said to her as I pull up a chair and sat there to sleep next to her.  
  
I really am getting to know you a little, even though you are a materia brat.

* * *

Author Talking:

Tell me what you think.

You can choose anyone from FF7 in the next chapter as a romance, any person. (peoples choice)


	3. Some information about this story

Hey it's me. I need to tell some info and this third chapter has no romance, but the friend ship she has with everyone. She talks to everyone. In the fourth chapter you can choose any character.   
  
_**I will not continue this story unless I have at least ten reviews per chapter.  
**_  
_**I also want to say that I accept flames and suggestions per chapter.  
**_  
so if you hate that couple you can flame me if you want, just no cussing.   
  
The third chapter will be alot longer, unless you don't want me making long chapters? You tell me, this story is for entertainment.   
  
Yuffie will be talking to:  
  
1. Cloud.   
  
2. Red XIII  
  
3. Vincent  
  
4. Barret   
  
5. Tifa  
  
6. Aeris  
  
7. Cid  
  
8. Cait Sith 


	4. Talking to others can be hard

Why I was in a forest  
  
I do not own Final Fantasy Games.   
  
I opened my eyes from my slumber and looked down in my hand to find materia in my hands, it was a summoner one, and I knew just what it was. I found myself looking up and saw Cloud sitting there looking all adorable and cute. If only you weren't a crazy person, I would go with you, far away.   
  
"Cloud, did you give this to me?" I said to my self in a whisper so I won't wake him up.   
  
I got up quietly and went over to kiss him, but he stirred a little.  
  
"No, no, please don't wake up." I said a little and I ran right out of that room.   
  
"Hey, go to the deck, the captain wants you." A man dressed in white told me.   
  
"No thanks." I said grinning a little. My hands moved toward my weapon, I slashed his throat and quickly grabbed the stuff he had.   
  
"That's what you get for telling Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest Ninja in the world what to do, Hehehehehe." I said to him as if he were up and alive and ran off with his stuff.   
  
"Mine!" I said as I ran into Tifa, whoops . . . hehehe, I am caught I guess.  
  
"Yuffie what did you do?" Tifa said to me, having her hands on her hips and tapping her left foot on the ground.   
  
"nothing . . . hehehe." I keep on laughing damn. It's getting annoying.  
  
"Why do we all have to be stuck with you, Cloud Strife, you idiot." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Tifa?" I asked her as I looked down and felt a hand slap across my face.  
  
"Leave Cloud alone you brat, you don't understand what I went through with him as a child, we were . . . " I interrupted her and finished her sentence, which everyone knew.  
  
"Child hood friends." I said looking back at the room Cloud strife was in.   
  
" You bitch! Keep away from him, you are not his type, you are no Tifa, and no Aires!" Ow, that hurt . . . I want to kill her now.  
  
I felt my hands get into a ball, and then everything went black after I felt the anger in me come out . . . I still can't remember what happened, but everyone was really mad at me. Tifa was in the hospital for 14 months.   
  
"Wow, mom did you do something that bad." My teenager son asked me laughing a little to him self.  
  
"Yeah, I guess if Tifa was in the hospital for 14 months and no one but Aires, Red, and Cloud talking to me while everyone else was mad, Yup I guess I beat her ass up, hehehe." I laughed a little.  
  
"I remember a lot, my kids . . . Cloud strife was some thing as were the others. I remember the time I talked to them all, one at a time though, I remember the time I talked to cloud alone . . .   
  
"So why are you stealing materia?" Cloud asked me and I felt myself look down.  
  
"I steal materia because of my town, my town I live in. My mom lived there too. You don't know how much I miss her . . . " I told Cloud, he probably would not understand.  
  
"Mom . . . I miss my mom too, and she died also." Maybe he would understand me. Yes I know it. He would understand me a lot more then the others.   
  
"Cloud, can we stay like this a little longer?" I asked him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.   
  
"As long as you want." Cloud and I always talked, he was the only one that talked to me besides Aeries and Red who were wise and smart beyond words.  
  
"Sephiroth . . . I don't know why I joined you guys, but I guess, I have to follow my moms' dream for me." I told him and felt my eye lids getting tired and heavy.   
  
"Why, what did your mom say?" He asked me holding my hand and looking right into my eyes.  
  
"Heh, this is a little out of character for me . . . I am supposed to be a brat." I said looking away from those Mako eyes.  
  
I got up and walked away to my room so I can go to sleep, but Cloud, the spiky haired boy that I love so much, grabbed my hand and put me down in his lap.  
  
"Stay with me, forever." He said whispering slightly into my ears. It sent shivers down my spine.   
  
"Ok, I will, but no funny businesses . . . ok." I told him holding his hand slightly crying. And fell asleep, right beside him.  
  
"Mom, was Cloud a great man?" My little girl, she looked so much like him, the one I fell in love with . . .   
  
"Yes, he was a great man, very wonderful, but I did steal a few things away from him . . . hehehehe." I said to her laughing at the memories I had with Cloud Strife, but then I remembered, . . .   
  
"Hey Yuffie, do you love the ass hole?" The bulky man asked and adjusted his arm a little.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked Barret, I knew he loved him also, because I saw him on the date with Cloud. . . I made it too late to go ask Cloud first.  
  
"Stay away from him, he is mine, and if you do go close to him, I will shoot you down, me and Cloud are planing to get married." He said pointing his hand that is a gun strait in my face.  
  
"But . . . "  
  
Bang!

* * *

Sorry about making Barrett Gay, I just think he is gay, you know he is.

and if any of you want I could spice up The realation ship between Cid, Red, and Vincent a little more, ok?

do you noticed that my chapters are getting a little longer?

Remember 10 reviews for this chapter if you want me to continure, and if you want me to change this chapter, tell me ok.  
sorry, the next chapter is where Yuffie talks to Aires, Red and Cloud because all of them are mad at her.


	5. who does he love?

This is not over with. hehehehehe........sorry. I am going to continue this chapter, because I have nothing to do.  
  
I do not own Final fantasy.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled as I woke up from that nightmare of Barrett taking Cloud away. Sweat fell on to my sheets as I felt a tremble down my backbone.   
  
(NINJA: HEHE tricked ya :p)  
  
"Damn, I got to remember that even though Barrett acts gay does not mean Cloud is gay. . ." I said quietly to myself looking around and finding Red sitting there catch some Z's on the ground, The old fart snoring his life away, The stuffed full of shit sitting there doing zip, Vincent the creepy man sitting there by the fire sleeping away, the violent bulky man shifting in his slumber, Tifa holding her Cloud doll and talking in her sleep, but where is Aires and Cloud?   
  
"Cloud . . . where are you?" I said silently to myself.   
  
I got up silently out of my sweaty covers, went over to the end of the staircases and walked outside to catch some air.  
  
"Cloud, you are not you?" That's Aires voice!  
  
"What do you mean?" Cloud? What in the universe.  
  
"Oh, never mind. . ." What are they doing?  
  
"Oh Cloud. . ."What, what are they doing, n-no, they are not. . .  
  
I turned to the corner where my eye looked, I felt my heartbeat stop, Cloud, no.   
  
"Hey Yuffie, you ok?" Oh my Gawd! who is it? who is it!  
  
"Wha?" I looked around and then down, oh, gawd it's only the stupid dog.  
  
"Oh, it's only you, why don't you go chew some bones red or fetch a paper?" I said a little sarcastically.  
  
"Are you spying on Cloud and Aires?" I guess I need to practice being more sneaky.  
  
"No, of corse not, just going out for some fresh air." I hope he bought that, and that lie I made was really true.   
  
"Yuffie, I know you love Cloud, I just wish. . ." What is he going to say. . . come on let it out red-o.  
  
"Yes. . . you wish what?" Hmmmm, is that materia, I must grab the glistering materia.   
  
"I w-w-wish, iwishiwashuman, bye!" What? I did not understand a word he said.   
  
I looked at the new couple, Cloud and . . . Aires as they stood there kissing each other which seemed like forever.  
  
Cloud, he looked so tranquil and joyful. I guess me and him will never be . . .   
  
"Goodbye Cloud. . ." I said silently to myself, oh well, I guess I should leave this team and go back to the woodland to do what my mom wrote and to get more Materia.   
  
"Heh brat, what are you doing spying on the lovely couple?" Damn it! If it isn't the old fart himself.  
  
"I am not spying, I am looking for Cloud. . . " I paused a minute before I realized what I was going to say.   
  
"Sure you are !#$$##%!$#%%# kid." Stupid fowl mouthed old man.   
  
"So I guess that crosses Cloud out. . . I am sorry mom. . " Oh SHIT, I forgot that freakin old fart is still here.   
  
"Excuse me little brat?" The smoking, loud mouthed, old man said to me.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." I said to him turning my back towards him.  
  
"Ok whatever then." He does not care, and he was the one in the forest too, damn. I don't want some $#!% old fart.  
  
"Goodnight kid, and Yuffie?" What does that old fart want now?  
  
" I hope Cloud realizes how wonderful you are, cause you sure are special, if only I was younger I would go for you to, see ya brat." Did the old fart just say what I thought he said. Damn! Now what!  
  
" Cloud. . ." I turned around suddenly and looked around the corner where Cloud and Aires were.   
  
"Why did you stop?" She asking him why he stopped?  
  
"I realized something, I don't love you. . . I love. . ." Wait! What did he say?  
  
"You do Cloud?" Huh!  
  
"Yeah, I do, she is wonderful." What did they say?  
  
"I know what you mean, I love her as a sister though, hehe, I don't want to think of her as the way you do." What . . . GRRR what are they saying.   
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Aires said to Cloud in a sweet caring way, I always did like Aires, she did not treat me like crap from the sewers.  
  
" I don't know." He said to the one he just made out with.  
  
" Well, I wish you good luck, Cloud." Wow she is nice to him and who ever he loves.  
  
I turned around and went back to bed before they could catch me spying on them, I just wish I knew who that lucky girl could be?  
  
"Hey." Ahhhhhhh!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" who is talking to me. . . oh wait it's that creepy vampire looking man, Vincent.   
  
" What do you want." I said glaring at the oldest man in our group and the weirdest one too.  
  
"Nothing, just tired you know. . ." Whatever.  
  
"Well goodnight creep-o." I went to my temporary bed and felt so great that my body could rest.   
  
"Yuffie. . ." What now! GRRRRR. I never asked for this, I just want my Materia!!!  
  
"What!" Gosh, can't a girl have some beauty sleep.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, I love you." Who said that. . . ah, I don't care who it is, I am just way too sleepy to open my eyes.  
  
" Goodnight." Yeah, same to you to, now leave me alone.

* * *

Hey what do you think?

Here are the couple choices.

1. Cloud

2. red

3. cid

4. vincent

5. barrette?

Don't forget that you can choose how this story ends.

tell me what you want to happen next.

suggestions are alright don't be afraid to tell me.


	6. The past

This a short part for this story, it's supposed to be dedicated to my mom and my best friend who lost her mom and her 2 best friends and my other best friend whos father was never there for her and I also dedicate this to my other friend who lost their dad.And love life everyone dreams about.   
  
I do not own final fantasy  
  
"Finally we defeated Sephiroth. . . but I wish it could be longer." I said looking from side to side. . . Aires is dead. . . I wish she was here, but of course I lost her too. I lost my mom, my sister, and now Aires.   
  
"You ok?" I knew that voice, it was Cloud . . .  
  
"Did I ever tell you my mom died, and she was pregnant with my unborn sister that I never saw?" I told him looking at the sky that was cloudy from our fight.   
  
"Not really." He said to me while putting his hand on my shoulder.   
  
I remember it like yesterday my mom was in the hospital because she fell down the stairs. Stupid huh, but not when you know your mom is going to have a baby.  
  
"She not going to make it, and it's all your falt you little brat!" My old man said to me picking me up and throwing me to the ground.   
  
"No it's not, now leave me alone, mommy said she is going to the promise land!" I yelled at him, but he just looked down, I saw that he was crying, but to me mom will never die.   
  
"Promise Land?" He said a little angery.   
  
"Yes, promise land, I heard it was a wonderful place, that's what mommy said." I knew she was leaving, but I knew ever sense I was young that she will always be alive.   
  
"The water spirit told me before he went away in that tiny ball, he said that we will all soon be in the promise land." I said to him, looking up in the sky.  
  
"You're some five year old, the promise land, where did you get that from, a story book?" He said to me laughing at me as if it were some joke.   
  
"No, it's the truth, and I will prove it to you someday." I said to him half crying and half mad at him.  
  
"Some day, when will that be?" I felt my small feet walk away from him and went to the room my mom was in.  
  
"Mommy?" I said to her holding a rose and giving it to her.   
  
"Yes, what is it sweet heart?" I looked at her, she did not have that rosey look in her cheek and as soon as she hugged me I felt a cold shiver up my spine.   
  
"Daddy, does not believe me, he does not think there is a promise land." I said to her, but all she did was laugh and cough a little.   
  
"Oh corse not, he is a stupid old man, the one I fell in love with." She said to me holding on to my hand and smiling thinly.   
  
"But mommy he thinks I am stupid." I said to her whining a bit before she held me into a hug.   
  
"No you're not, you are special, and someday you will meet someone special too." She said, but after a couple of minutes I felt her tears fall on to my face after she gave me a long hug.   
  
"Promise me, you will take care of you father." She said to me, but why should I, he does not even like me.  
  
"Goodbye, sweety." Wait what is she doing. . . mom!   
  
"MOMMMMYYY, don't go!!!!!" I felt her let go of me and slip away, gone.   
  
"Someday, I will meet you in the promise land too mommy." I said holding her cold lifeless body close to me.   
  
"Yuffie you alright?" Oh no Cloud he is seeing me cry.   
  
"Yes, just a little tired." I said to him, but I was lying right through my teeth.   
  
"Oh, ok." Cloud said to me while holding me close with his right arm, letting my head rest on his shoulder.   
  
Clouds View  
  
I knew she was crying, but I did not want to say anything.   
  
I remember when my mom died, stupid fire, I am glad Sephiroth died, now my mom can rest in peace. Mom said that father walked out on us. he was a stupid drunk, and only lived off of drugs.   
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her tugging on her dress.   
  
"Daddy, came by today." She said trying to hide those said tears.  
  
"Mom, what did he do!" I yelled if he did anything to mom, I will hurt him hard.   
  
"He died." did she just say what I though she said. What happed, were was I in all this?  
  
Wha- what happen?" I asked mom, half way confused hoping it was a nightmare.  
  
"I said he died." She said looking down clenching her fists.   
  
"H-how?" She had her face in her hands and fell to the ground crying, just crying.   
  
"He took too much, he just got carried away, then he just went down, just like that." She said, she cried to the point where she could not breath.   
  
"Mom, what did he take too much of?" I said holding on to her, I knew it was from drugs and drinking.   
  
"You know, you know what it is Cloud." She said shaking from all her nerves.   
  
"Here, he wanted you to have this." She said giving me some kind of round ball that was blue and green swirled.   
  
"What is it?" I asked her examining it.  
  
"It's that new product called, I think it's called materia. " She said wiping her tears off.   
  
"What does it do?" I said looking up and back down.  
  
"It has some kind of magic, he said you will find out, and going on about colors and love, also personality?" She said looking right at me, I still wonder what materia does, but oh well, who ever invent materia is a weirdo.  
  
I took out the little ball and saw that is still had that strange mist about it. I was still observing it a little, but as soon as Yuffie awoke, the ball of mysterious materia broke in two.   
  
"What is that?" Yuffie, she turned her head and looked at the now broken materia I had.   
  
"Materia." I said holding onto it, but I guess I should give Yuffie half of it, I don't know why, but I want to give half to Yuffie.   
  
"Take half of the materia Yuffie, and I will keep the other." I told her holding it in my hand and opening it for her to choose which one she wanted.  
  
"I choose the green one, just because green is my favorite color." She told me taking it out of my hand, and putting it in a pouch, as if it were the best treasure she received.  
  
"I want to go somewhere Yuffie." I told her getting up.  
  
"Where's that?" She looks confused. Does she want to come?

* * *

**This is the beginning of the story, finally right.**

**Is it longer now?**

**I took this chapter seriously, because it came from my heart.**

**So what do you want to happen next. Tell me in the review, or tell me if you want to chat on somewhere, see ya.**

**Any kind of review is allowed, except cussing and ill mannered words.**

**So are you sure you want this to be a Cloud and Yuffie fic**?

* * *


End file.
